As known, the holsters for handguns must be designed no as to firmly hold the gun, not only in case of normal movements of the user, but also when more intense and critical efforts are performed, e.g. Running, facing a scuffle or fight etc. Nevertheless the user should always be allowed to easily and quickly extract the gun when needed. Referring specifically to the holsters made of a rigid plastic shell, nowadays universally used, the extraction can be sometimes not as quick as desired, and furthermore, the same holster, but more importantly the gun, can become worn and even damaged, due to the impacts and frictions that occur as a result of the mutual movement, considering the hardness of the rigid material with which the shell is made. The prior art, to the best of the applicant's knowledge, does not disclose any fully satisfactory answer to these problems.